Give Me a Reason
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "Please explain to me the significance of you being Khali's woman, because I am completely stumped as to why they didn't put you in a storyline with me." WadeNatalya, requested by heidipoo, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: "Please explain to me the significance of you being Khali's woman, because I am completely stumped as to why they didn't put you in a storyline with me." WadeNatalya, requested by heidipoo, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! I haven't written for these two in a while, which is unfortunate since they are one of my favorites. And I just got this idea right when the awesome __**heidipoo **__requested I write for them. So, here this is! I really hope it is sufficient! Thanks so much for reading!_

* * *

**Give Me a Reason**

* * *

Natalya smoothed her hands over her dress. It was a rather sparkly little thing, and she felt that if she handled it too roughly, it might break into thousands of tiny crystals. That thought alone was a silly one, and she sighed, rolling her neck so her hair fell over one shoulder.

Tonight's match had gone well - at least, she thought it had. Khali had remained victorious over Primo, while Epico and Rosa watched. While Natalya herself watched. And, while she was happy that the other half of her current alliance was doing well, she longed to be in the ring, though she knew that was just a brief fever dream. If she was going to be in the ring, she figured she would just be there to job to AJ or Layla. She could see why Beth left all too easily.

Suddenly, the dress felt suffocating, pinning her to the role of _manager_, or _girlfriend._

A shudder made its way down her back. Natalya started to walk to the Divas locker room, feeling as if the stupid sparkly dress had suddenly started seeping poison into her skin.

The blonde didn't even realize she had been so single-minded in her task until she bumped into the shoulder of the very person she did not want to interact with.

"Oi, Nattie, where's the fire?"

Wade Barrett.

Natalya glared at him slightly. He was standing in front of her, the Intercontinental Title slung over his shoulder. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and adjusted said title before he spoke again. "You look rather nice."

"Thanks?" she replied, inadvertently lifting the edge of what should have been a sentence into a question.

Wade looked her up and down, his eyes strangely curious. There was some kind of question on his lips - whether it be vulgar or not, Natalya had no idea.

She shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, mimicking Wade's earlier actions. Natalya then crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the prickling of the beads of her dress as they brushed her bare skin.

"Do you _need_ anything, Barrett?" she drawled, feeling oddly like Damien Sandow for a moment before ridding that image from her mind. Though his trademark robe did look rather comfortable...

Wade leaned towards her, his eyes lighting with mischief. Oh, she did not like that look at all. "I need plenty of things, Natalya," he said, his tongue curling around the syllables of her name. "However, whether or not I actually receive these things seems to be in the control of others."

Natalya cocked a brow at him, trying her best to ignore the sudden lurching of her heart at his close proximity. "_What _are you blabbering on about?"

Wade pursed his lips for a moment, as if actually _thinking_ before he spoke. "I don't understand what you're doing."

Natalya blinked. Her tone was dry when she spoke. "I'm standing here talking to you."

Wade shook his head before running a hand over his beard. "No, you see..." he trailed off for a bit, as if trying to find the right words. "Please explain to me the significance of you being Khali's woman, because I am completely stumped as to why they didn't put you in a storyline with me."

Natalya blinked several times, as if trying to clear the fog from her head. "..._what_?"

"Your in-ring talent is being wasted. They've turned you into a dancing buffoon."

"Better than a farting buffoon," Natalya snidely commented.

Wade seemed to contemplate this. He said nothing as Natalya went over his words as they continued to echo in her skull.

_"...completely stumped..."_

_"...why they didn't put you in a storyline..."_

_"...with me..."_

As if hearing the words for the first time, Natalya's lips twitched into a smirk. "You would like to be in a storyline with me?"

Wade gave her a look that could only be described as, _Well, duh._

"That's...oddly sweet of you, Wade."

"Better you than that nutter AJ."

"And you ruined it."

Wade gave her a devastatingly handsome smirk, one that made her feel chills go down her spine. Natalya tried desperately to be unaffected, but still, her heart thudded unevenly in her chest.

"Want to talk to Vince about it?" she suggested, shrugging a shoulder.

Surprising Natalya, Wade went, "Alright. Why not."

The two of them began to walk to Vince's office, and an uncomfortale silence shrouded them. It seemed like such a random occurrence, and would be even more random if Vince actually _accepted _their odd little proposal. As the two of them approached the door, Natalya broke it with one thing that had been bothering her the entire time.

"You know how likely it is for him to put me in a storyline with you?" Natalya asked, scoffing, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Wade lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "If he does or doesn't, I'm fine as long as I get to spend more time with you."

Natalya had to fight back a gasp before it escaped her. It was so odd for Wade to say something that sincere and _kind_ that it was completely mind boggling. So, she had to keep up appearances, no matter how much he had let his guard down. "You're stupid."

"So I've been told." Wade smirked as he lifted his hand to knock on the door.

And, really, in regards to her feelings for him, maybe Natalya was the only clueless one here.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
